gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Del Perro Pier
Del Perro Pier is a world-famous pier featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Description Del Perro Pier is, as its name suggests, located in Del Perro, Los Santos. It is mainly accessed through Red Desert Avenue. Del Perro Pier is renowned for its bright, vivid colors that shine at night, giving the surrounding beaches a sort of vibe. The pier is home to many attractions. At the end of the pier is a viewing area where one can look at the Pacific Ocean through a Telescope. Throughout the pier, there are several different restaurants and shops, including a parking lot on the pier itself. Towards the centre of the Del Perro Pier is an amusement park known as Pleasure Pier. It is most well-known for its ferris wheel and roller coaster that emit bright flashing lights at night (which the player can ride). There are also vending machines nearby that help replenish the player's health. Due to the pier's popularity, the player should expect to see many pedestrians roaming about. They can be seen driving up to the pier, taking a walk, leaning over the rails, or watching the performers. Retreating to the pier with a wanted level leads to a dead end. A good tip to survive a firefight is to take cover in the bathrooms in the amusement park. Influence It is closely modelled after the Santa Monica Pier. Events of GTA V In the mission Daddy's Little Girl, after Michael De Santa smashes his son's TV, he forces Jimmy to go bike riding at the beach with him. As their ride ends at Del Perro Pier, it is revealed that Tracey was hanging out with some pornstars offshore, causing Michael to go into a rage and jump off the pier to confront his daughter and the strange men. After saving his family from an onslaught of Merryweather agents sent in by Devin Weston to kill his family, Michael is later seen at Del Perro Pier, talking to Lester Crest about the events that had transpired at his home, and that he had told his wife and children to move out of the house for a few days for the sake of their safety. Lester tells Michael that Merryweather nor Devin Weston are short on excuses to kill him. He then questions Michael if this event changes his opinion on raiding the Union Depository, to which Michael immediately disagrees, and demands that they should get going on with doing the Big Score right away before things get hot. Later in the game, if Franklin chooses Option C, then the mission requires Trevor to hunt down and kill Steve Haines, who is on the Ferris wheel broadcasting his TV show. Killing Steve immediately gains a wanted level. Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto V *Daddy's Little Girl *Meltdown *The Third Way ;Grand Theft Auto Online *Pier Pressure *Del Perro Pier Survival *Beast vs. Slasher IV Places of Interest *Del Perro Beach *Del Perro Police Station *Pleasure Pier Businesses *Beefy Bill's Burger Bar *The Big Puffa Seafood *Coast Cutters *Lagoon's Diner *Out of Towners *Pearl's Seafood *Hung Drawn & Quarters *The Sea Word Rides *Ferris Whale *Leviathan Gallery DelPerroPier-PhotoViewer-GTAV.jpg|A postcard of Del Perro Pier. DelPerroPier-GTAV-AerialView.png|Del Perro Pier seen from above. Pier in lightning storm.jpg|Lightning strikes down above the Del Perro Pier during a thunderstorm. Postcard.jpg|Del Perro Pier postcard. Ferris wheel.jpg|Wide shot view of Del Perro Pier. Nightlife.jpg|One of the Del Perro Pier ferris wheel's many colors at night. Pier to Pier GTAO.jpg|Main entrance street. Hjj.jpg|Close-up of the entrance sign. GangAttack GTAO Wiki ref 12.jpg|Underside of the pier. westLSnextgen.png|Del Perro Pier as seen in the next-gen trailer DelPerroPier-GTAV-SatelliteView.jpg|Satellite view. DelPerroPier-GTAO-Snow.jpg|Del Perro Pier covered in snow during the Festive Surprise 2015 Update. DelPerroPier-FrontView-GTAV.jpg|The front of Del Perro Pier. Trivia *A Degenatron can be seen amongst the arcades on the pier. An Air Hockey is also seen. *Sometimes, when switching to Trevor, the switch cutscene shows him having tied an NPC (who almost looks like Isaac Penny from The Bus Assassination mission) onto a post underneath the pier, usually wearing a business suit. Interestingly, the NPC cannot be killed by melee or flames. See Also *Yacht Harbor, the equivalent reproduction of Santa Monica Pier in GTA San Andreas. de:Del Perro Pier es:Del Perro Pier ru:Del Perro Pier fr:Del Perro Pier pt:Del Perro Pier hu:Del Perro Móló pl:Del Perro Pier Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V Category:Locations in GTA V in Los Santos